1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of embossing a raised image of selected design onto fabric materials and the product formed by the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vinyl materials used for upholstering and covering various items, such as handbags, purses, and attache cases, are commonly produced with a selected decorative image pattern on the surface. Forming the image pattern typically depends on the use of vinyl layers, separated by a batting composition and against which a heated image die can be imposed under pressure. Exemplifying this method is the disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,982, issued Feb. 14, 1956, to Gillespie et al. While this method may be somewhat effective, the fabric product resulting from this method has thus far been limited to vinyl.